There You'll Be
by Hathor
Summary: Jack waits for a world weary Daniel. AU. *Warning: Contains Slash and Character Death*


There You'll Be  
  
Author: Hathor  
Feedback: ladyraistlin@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst, Character Death  
Warning: Character Death  
Spoilers: Character Death  
  
Date Uploaded: 2002-08-25 02:58:19  
Archive: Alpha Gate, Area 52  
Special Notes:   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine, but Daniel haunts my dreams.   
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so this fic started off a couple of paragraphs of a Dark Side Plot Bunny I had running around my brain. Anyway the girls over at MSFans convinced me to put the whole thing down for them. So to the mad crew over at MSFans, this one's for you.   
  
The title comes from a song by Faith Hill. The lyrics are at the end of the fic - it's a fantastic Jack/Daniel song.   
  
This is a sad AU portraying character death. You have been warned. Anyway don't flame me, the Dark Side Plot Bunny made me do it.  
  
Summary: Jack waits for a world weary Daniel.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There You'll Be ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
I remember it as clearly as the day it happened.   
  
Even after all this time, the feeling of holding you, knowing that you had already gone still burns like an acidic needle straight into my heart. You were still warm as I cradled you to my chest even though your soul had already left. I imagined I could feel you standing there, just behind me as I lifted your body into my arms.   
  
The gate opened, bathing your still face in a dancing ethereal blue light. I stood there just before the event horizon and looked down at you, knowing that with your departure my own journey among the stars was now over. I would return home for the last time. Sam said I stood there for a long time, silhouetted in front of the open gate, gazing down at you. I remember thinking that the world seemed darker now, less vibrant as though you had taken something precious with you when you left.   
  
Time seemed to stand still for a moment, as though the universe paused for breath and allowed me to say goodbye. Then I strode through the gate and into the chaos that was the real world. Soon after they took you from my arms and then I knew that I'd never hold you again and I wept for you and the emptiness I felt inside.   
  
In the maelstrom that followed they handed me the letter. From you to me. Your writing was as strong and decisive as you were in life. Your words were as achingly tender as I had always suspected you could be.   
  
So now I sigh deeply and try to focus on the present, even though more and more I want to reside in the past.   
  
'Why did you never tell me?' I whisper to the empty evening. The letter lies carefully preserved among the small selection of books that are my only constant companions these days. The books, your dog tags and a handful of photographs are all I have left to remember my days at the SGC.   
  
I look down at the battered photo in my leathered hand. You and me. Both of us young and alive. Out to save the world.   
  
I pull my eyes away from the past and gaze around the cabin, your cabin, and then out onto the small lake. On evenings like this, as the shadows settle around me as the sun lowers in the sky, I sometimes think I can see you there. Over by the water's edge, watching me with dark eyes. You look just how I remember, dressed in BDU's, a faded baseball cap shielding your merry eyes. You always seem so real but I am just an old lonely soul, weary of this world, my days taken up in long for a time long past.   
  
You're standing there now, watching me. I can sense it. Looking up is painful but I need to see you, I need to see the face of the man who loved me but could never tell me. I squint into the dusk and after a few moments I can see you there, rocking forward to look for the phantom fish in the lake. Your lake. You seem more substantial this time. It doesn't take a towering intellect to know what that means. You look over to me and smile, gesturing with a fingerless gloved hand that I come over and join you, looking into the water. I shake my head and you shrug amicably. I smile sadly.   
  
"It won't be long now...." I whisper.   
  
You just turn to me and smile that maddening smile of yours and I know that you know that I speak the truth.   
  
You beckon again, this time jerking your head playfully. My heart thuds painfully in my chest.   
  
You've been so patient, waiting for me for such a long time.   
  
I tuck the photograph into my journal and take a last look around. It's getting dark now and the stars are beginning to shine in the twilight. I take a rattling breath and you watch me silently, your hand held out. So I make my decision.   
  
Oh Jack, you waited for me for so long.   
  
Shakily I push out of the chair, the effort it takes seems monumental. I feel as though I am walking through heavy water as I make my way towards you. You smile slightly in encouragement. I am wheezing heavily when I finally reach you, my limbs feel like mercury is running through my veins.   
  
And then you touch me.   
  
And the pain disappears as I feel your forgotten touch once more. My heart breaks with pure joy and I feel the fetters fall away.   
  
You say nothing but take my hand, your warmth spreading through me like a warm summer's morning. It seems I have been cold for the longest time. Then you kiss me gently and promise me that you will never leave me again.   
  
We are moving now, going away. I turn for a moment and take a long look back at the cabin. Your cabin. Our cabin.   
  
I look like I am sleeping a peaceful long lasting sleep.   
  
And perhaps finally I am.   
  
  
  
~ The End ~   
  
  
  
"There You'll Be" by Faith Hill  
  
When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
  
  
Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always 


End file.
